the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike "Psycho" Skyes
Michael "Psycho" Sykes is a major protagonist from ''Crysis 1, Supporting in Crysis: Warhead /3. '' He made his series debut in Point Zero Canon At the start of the game, he comes along with the Raptor Team, makes his jump out of the plane and presumably lands close to Prophet. He is seen in-game during the investigation of a frozen boat along with the rest of the team and helps Nomad until the mission at the harbor is over. After that he's ordered to follow another marine company (Alpha Company). At the end of the game, he pilots a VTOL carrying Nomad and Helena Rosenthal on a course back to the Lingshan Islands in response to a transmission from Prophet. Psycho is the protagonist and main character in Crysis Warhead. His journey starts when the cruiser in Hongzoo Harbor is destroyed by US air strikes. He joins the Alpha Company, jumps into a convoy and defends it until it is destroyed. Afterwards he and the rest of the company enter a VTOL and fly out to another part of the island. The VTOL is shot down, forcing Alpha Company and Psycho to find a safe checkpoint. Psycho encounters a helicopter with a container after an EMP explosion that knocks him out. After awakening, Psycho fights his way through a beach, hotel and helps his friend Sean O'Neill and some marines in his path. Later he attacks another harbor controlled by the KPA, but is captured and tortured by a high-ranking KPA commander, Colonel Lee, who's also wearing a Nanosuit. The submarine they are on board freezes later, inside the Ice Sphere, and Psycho pursues Lee (and the container) with a hovercraft. After a long pursuit, Psycho loses Lee. He moves on to find Eagle Team and they fight their way against the Ceph to the Pacific Shore Mine. When they reach the mine, Psycho departs from the team and fights his way through the mine. When he finally reaches the exit, he catches a train that is carrying the container. After a short ride on the train, he reaches a bridge of Ang River and tries to call O'Neill to extract the container at the bridge where it is blocked, but O'Neill does not respond and Psycho is interrupted by Colonel Lee and his men. Lee commands his men to drop the engineer, but Psycho is able to grab the engineer. However, the engineer begs Psycho to drop him so he can detonate the bridge and stop Lee, which Psycho follows. But Psycho fails and has to invade the airfield to capture the container. Psycho fights against both KPA, Ceph aliens, and a modified Hunter until he secures the airfield and extracts the container along with O'Neill back to the USS Constitution. En route to rescuing Prophet, Psycho's VTOL was shot down by the Ceph and blown up as they were getting out, knocking over everyone and severely injuring Nomad. Prophet came to their rescue and defeated the giant bipedal Ceph. When they got to safety, Prophet explained what the mission's purpose really was. Psycho feels sympathetic towards Prophet, but is exasperated at the fact that the aliens are "squid" and "calamari". He then takes a shortcut through the alien ship with the rest of the survivors in order to reach Hargreave's private vessel for extraction. Unfortunately they are discovered by the Ceph inside and forced to step through a portal. When they step back out, they find that they've traveled 18 hours back in time. Psycho has difficulty comprehending this fact, but they continue to the rendezvous point anyways. There, they are betrayed by the boat's crew, who shoot them and disable their suits with a powerful EMP. Once on board, the immobilized Psycho is beaten up by their captor, Norman West, who had been tracking Prophet ever since he was beaten up at Panama. When the EMP blast from Admiral Morrison's nuke frees them, they proceed to kill the crew and look for Nomad. When they are shot at with a rocket launcher, however, Nomad appears and takes the hit, sacrificing himself. Psycho stays back to check on Nomad while Prophet leaves to execute West. After mourning Nomad's loss, they decide to take their data to Hargreave, who may be able to help them. Though Psycho does not appear in Crysis 2, Prophet reveals in a flashback that all the surviving Nanosuit users have bonded with their suits. Jacob Hargreave claims they've become "post-human warriors", while Prophet calls them "dead men walking". Psycho is a member of an underground resistance in New York City and is friends with Claire, commander of New York's underground resistance. He cooperated with Prophet and other Nanosuit users in many missions before the events of Crysis 3 (but after Crysis 2), hunting Ceph locations where Prophet believed the Alpha Ceph to be. It is revealed that he was "skinned" out of his nanosuit by CELL, who was interested in researching it, since Karl Rasch had erased all data related to the nanosuits prior to leaving the company. Other nanosuit users were also skinned, and only one functional nanosuit remained, the one Prophet uses. In a secret ending he is seen hunting the CELL board of directors with seemingly superhuman abilities and possibly along with an unknown entity. It is possible that he somehow came into contact with Ceph technology that gave him abilities similar to those of the nanosuit or that he is becoming something akin to what Karl Rasch was (a human with Ceph parts technology integrated into his organic systems). Pre-Chronology Mike was on different missions to take down the Ceph, when he suddenly appeared in this world. Plot Involvement Prologue: Psycho was dropped into Cobblepot's white room and stuck with a Spartan named Jerome-96. As time went on, Psycho and Jerome-96 made small talk and got to know each other for a while. Chapter 1: Psycho and Jerome-96 fought off Killer Croc with the others they met in the white room. While Jerome shot his laser at the Killer croc, Psycho distracted him. Chapter 2: Psycho and Jerome go to the simulation room, only to find themselves fighting against the mix of Papyrus and Sans. (Comic version of Papyrus). Papyrus is knocked out and they must fight a demon child: Chara. Epilogue(s) A small summary of their epilogue or their actions during the event's epilogue. Link to epilogue is optional. Epilogues are only included for main entries. Character Relationships What relationships (friends, foes, romantic interests, etc) did they develop in the game? * Jerome-96: Closest thing to friends here Psycho has so far. Trivia Edit Any extra info/trivia about the character.